


【花梦】Tiger Rhythm

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 宝生永梦的Alpha花家大我是可以兽化成为老虎的兽人，宝生永梦跃跃欲试，与兽形的花家大我做了一次。





	【花梦】Tiger Rhythm

“没事吧？”永梦担忧地看向花家大我。大我一手抓着游戏驱动器，另一手紧紧捂着口鼻，像是快要呕吐的状态。

站到大我身边，永梦突然理解了大我的难处。那是和战斗扬起的尘灰无关的味道，紧紧蒙在大我身上。据说发情期的Alpha对信息素尤其敏感，那现在的大我一定也能闻到自己的味道。

大我皱着眉，显然完整地吸进了永梦的味道，永梦揽上他的后背，匆匆向飞彩道别后同大我一起离开。镜飞彩看起来很想变身揍他一顿，抽动着眉角抵抗住了这种诱惑。

刚走到半途，大我的发情期就上升了一个阶段。一对圆滚滚的老虎耳朵从发间冒出，就在永梦触手可及的地方。

“你要是没有非要过来还不会这么严重。”大我像老虎一样呲着牙说道，虎耳精神地支棱着。永梦摸上虎耳，似乎温度比大我的皮肤要高一点，热乎乎毛茸茸的。“一直用抑制剂不好。大我  
也是医生，应该很清楚这点的。”

永梦说得没错，所以大我一直憋着口气，然后把气撒在大门上。他没好气地踢开门，靴子重重踩在水泥地上，永梦飞快地溜进来，像怕他会锁门一样。他打开所有灯，发现永梦挡在他小小的诊室门口，表情坚定。

不好，永梦身上的甜味越来越清晰，他非得进去拿抑制剂不可。

“大我。”永梦主动凑过来，两只手环绕着他——绕到他脑后摸上耳朵。尾巴也不合时宜地冒了出来，黑色圆环斑纹的尾巴摇晃不止。永梦没有错过，露出了某种奇异的慈爱神色，单手伸下去圈住尾巴。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”这话说出口大我都觉得尴尬，但他的忍耐差不多也到了极限。永梦的神情与其说是调情，不如说是在满足自己的癖好。猫、这家伙好像喜欢猫来着？

永梦沉浸在毛茸茸的触感之中，头脑没能及时地运做出答语。他保持着抚摸虎耳和尾巴的状态被大我带到一张小床上，两人像连体婴一样难舍难分。

灼热的呼吸漫出口腔，大我将永梦推倒在床单上，俯身贴到永梦颈间深嗅。平常他闻不到，甚至偶尔会质疑永梦的性别，但一让那甜香味浸润鼻尖，他就确定那就是永梦，如假包换，像  
每厘气味都写着宝生永梦的大名。他舔磨后颈时，永梦颤抖着，小孩子一样轻笑着。

“Ex-aid，”大我最后确认道，“你有过和兽人做的经历吗？”

宝生永梦缓慢地摇了摇头，以在医院面对小朋友的关照表情扯下大我的上衣，看起来游刃有余。

“没关系，我是Omega，大我不用担心我的身体。”

大我叹了口气，把剩下的衣物脱掉。看来宝生永梦的理论知识还不足以帮他认知事情的严重性。

酝酿了许久的发情热终于爆发出来，永梦的指尖还搭在大我的尾巴上，眼看着身上的恋人变成了一只强壮威猛的白老虎。相对于真正的老虎，花家大我的体型要再大一些，他此时可以完完全全地把永梦覆盖在身下。拖到发情期再解决需求真的不是大我的喜好，这个体型很容易伤害对方，可能还要报废掉一床被褥。

老虎垂下身，在永梦耳边低吼一声。

热烈的、狩猎者的气息源源不断传来，从每个毛孔钻进身体，永梦抖着手脱下裤子，大我注意到他的底裤已经湿透了，小穴期待地洇出湿滑的液体。老虎从胸腔轻笑一声，永梦脸颊绯红，跪起来亲在大我湿润的鼻子上。

大我侧过脸，再次舔上永梦的后颈。老虎带着倒刺的舌头刮得后颈发痒，身下的液体滴下，黏连在床单和穴口之间。永梦垂下视线偷偷看向老虎的下体，连身体的情欲都没抵过涌上的逃跑欲望。大我的阴茎看起来像过度夸张的情趣玩具，还附着情趣玩具决计不会有的倒刺。

他真的尝试从大我身下溜走，但大我轻轻用爪子把他拦了回去，还叼着上衣把他翻了个面，肉掌按在他的手上。

大我咬起一小块永梦的后颈肉，但谨慎地收着力气，不至于咬破皮肤。永梦缓慢地扭头看他，他把阴茎捅进湿润小穴的时候，永梦眼里泛上泪花，口里不断地呼痛。

“大我……好大……”永梦口齿不清，强烈的被占有的屈服感和老虎的强势把他钉在床上，只有屁股翘起迎合大我的阴茎。倒刺刮着肉壁，永梦大腿发着抖，颤抖着向两边滑。  
粗大的尾巴安抚性地缠到永梦的大腿上，但永梦根本无从分辨阴茎的进入是不是已经结束，弓着肩膀，有些胆怯地闭上双眼。

失去视野后，身体内部和外部的大我气息更加浓郁，像海潮一样上涌，溢满身体。大我停下了，永梦向结合部看去，先看到了自己可怜的撑起了的小腹。

“先不要动……”永梦喘息着说道，大我舔舐起他的后颈，从颈部向上，沿着耳廓舔过，最后侧过去舔过永梦等待着合上的眼睑。永梦睁开眼，觉得已经适应了大我，“可以了，大我。”

“真的没事？”大我这时说话的声音听起来有些怪异，大概和兽化有关，他说起话来像是牙牙学语的孩童一样生疏，还总像要咬上什么东西一口一样。在平常到这时大我声音会有些沙哑，

现在混在虎的呼噜声里，永梦不太能分辨得出。永梦点了一下头，大我便把阴茎抽出一半，动作慢得永梦怀疑他对自己摸耳朵怀恨在心，有意折磨自己。

阴茎抽出时，倒刺留恋地勾在内壁，永梦放声叫了出来，大我凶猛地撞回去时，他的声音骤然高昂起来，被大我勾起的情热终于得到满足。永梦趴在床上，上身痉挛着高潮。大我没有等他，开始了狂风暴雨式的抽插。阴茎一刻不停地摩擦内壁，擦过他期待不已的敏感点。很快永梦一直没机会脱下的上衣就浸透了汗水，蒸出来一股浓郁的情欲味道。

宝生永梦发现自己的体力同发情期的Alpha、健壮的白老虎的体力根本无法同日而语。到他只能软趴趴地呻吟时，花家大我游刃有余地把他翻过来，体内的阴茎几乎让他发疯。老虎的毛发蹭着他的大腿，永梦把手指插进大我后背的皮毛中，眼泪都擦到了大我胸口。

深夜开始转向柔和的宝蓝色时，大我的毛发一点点收回体内，可惜永梦已经没有精力观赏这一场景。他看到容纳了大我阴茎的穴口吐出了不少精液，头脑发钝。大我扶他下床，腰背的酸麻原来真的能让他站立不稳。

永梦自己扶在浴室墙壁上，单手抠出精液，眼皮都快要粘到一起去。设好闹钟时他隐约觉得大我坐在床脚抽烟，但他没有睁眼确认，笔直地坠入深眠。


End file.
